The Other Side
by Italyy
Summary: Maybe she should have felt scared but she could not. She should have screamed, but she did not .The look in his eyes was all she could think about. Determination. What would they do if they had to have war with US?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, Italyy here. I haven't been on fanfiction to write in a year. Crazy right? I finally got my thoughts together and decided to write this awesome dream I had. Fair warning though, this prologue is from a scene in my future chapters. After this, I'll start off with how everything leads up to this and so on. This is my first Naruto fan fiction. Also, I've only gotten up to Episode 45 in Naruto: Shippuden. I decided to go about it totally differently. I was never good at sticking to certain storylines anyway. You'll understand after this.

OH! I do not own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden.

Summary: Maybe she should've felt scared but she couldn't. She should've screamed, but she didn't .The look in his eyes was all she could think about. Determination.

* * *

It was dark. The hall was filled with a strange mist. Her lavender-white eyes looked to his blood ones. They had stopped to catch their breath. She leaned against the wall. Her throat was on fire and her legs felt like they were about to give out. So she could imagine how HE felt. She didn't know how long he was looking for her but he finally found her. She looked up in surprise as he grasped her left hand tightly.

Sasuke, she wanted to say. But as she opened her mouth she choked on her words. Her head jerked to the right hearing footsteps. She heard him swear as those people came into view, with their odd weapons in hand. One of them yelled out in their foreign language. But before she could even attempt to understand she felt her body is jerked and they were running again.

Panic.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, noticing their pursers weapons were slowing them down. He felt his hand jerk as Hinata stumbled. Her right hand stopped her from falling onto her face but never letting go of his hand. Sasuke glanced behind them and quickly reached with his other arm helping her up gently. She looked at him and seen in his eyes what she never thought she would see. Fear; fear for her.

They started running again, taking a turn to god knows where. It could be a dead end but they had to take their chances.

Hinata felt dread creep into her as they reached an edge. Their pursers stopped a distanced away from them. Their weapons were pointed at them. Their leader stepped forward and said something. Hinata recognized it as, "Give up or die." Hinata glanced at Sasuke. She expected to see the same fear she seen earlier but no. His eyes were different. He released her hand and sweeps both of his hands across her stomach pulling her back his chest. The leader yelled something again but Hinata ignored him. She felt Sasuke step back and over the edge.

Maybe she should've felt scared but she couldn't. She should've screamed, but she didn't .The look in his eyes was all she could think about.

Determination.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Does it seem boring? OR does it sound awesome. Please leave an review and I'll update new week !

Xoxo, Italyy /3

P.S. To my I Cook With Wine reviewers, I'll be updating SOON ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata broke the surface of the water, inhaling deeply. She pushed her bangs from her face, taking in her surroundings. She sighed, moving to the edge of the rocks to rest her head. She gazed at the night sky. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She didn't know what to do with herself lately. Team 7 was on the road again for Sasuke and her team just got back from a mission. The Hokage told them to be ready in case they might need back up. But in all honestly, she wished she could've went along with them anyway. Something terrible could be happening and they might not be able to stop it. What if it was a setup? Hinata pushed herself from the rocks, frustrated, and floated back. Maybe she should-

"Hinata."

Hinata quickly dipped deeper into the water, her Byakugan activated as she searched the forest around her. "Where?" she stood, placing her arms over her chest. The water stopped just below her belly button. She spun around feeling a presence. Quickly realizing her mistake, she closed her eyes after seeing red.

"Sasuke."

"Hyuga." Sasuke looked at her. He noticed her jaw clenched, as she tried to prevent herself of shaking.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, eyes still closed. Sasuke was knelt on the water in front of her. His eyes stood out in the darkness around them.

"I came-" he paused. He watched Hinata open her eyes to slits, downcast. "for help." He finished.

"You can look." He added.

Hinata paused for a second, before slowly opening her eyes. "Help?" she questioned. Sasuke watched her face change from confusion to realization. "Naruto can-" she began.

"No." he nearly growled. "Naruto cannot help me. Not with this." He said. Hinata looked down, trying to think in this confusing situation.

"Not Sakura, Not Kakashi." He said. "No one but you."

"Me, why me? What could you possibly need help with that involves me? If you think my eyes are going to be any help then you're wrong. My eyes are nothing compared to Neji or Hanabi's." Hinata glared at him.

"If I wanted their help I would've used my eyes on them." Sasuke glared back. Hinata looked at him shocked.

"Now listen," Sasuke cut her off before she asked anymore questions. "I can either have your help willingly or I can use force."

Hinata glared at him for one good time before sighing. "Can I change first." She looked down.

Sasuke stood up straight before turning his back on her. Hinata pulled herself out of the water and pulled a white robe over herself quickily before turning to Sasuke. Sasuke was still on the water, but the small lake wasn't that big.

"What do you need my help with? If it involves killing anyone, you might as well go back." Hinata said. Sasuke turned around; jumping on the land she was on.

"No, it's something else. I only know so much that could convince you." Sasuke said. Hinata realized this was more serious then what she was thinking.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sasuke crossed his arms before beginning.

"There are these creatures. They look exactly like us, but speak a foreign language, and carry themselves differentily. I've been observing them for 6 months. Surprisingly I've found nothing but two things about them." Sasuke explained, running a hand through his hair. He was clearily frustrated by this, Hinata observed. _But creatures like us?_

"1. They have no chakra." He held up one finger. Hinata looked at him shocked.

"That's _impossible_." Hinata shook her head. "Every ninja has chakra." She denied.

"So you say, but I can guarantee you, these people aren't like us." Sasuke told her. Hinata clenched her jaw again.

"2. They are preparing for war against us." Sasuke said.

"That's a **lie**. Why would they? How would you know? They speak a different language. How do you expect me to believe _you_?" Hinata hissed.

"I actually picked up some of their language and listened to their leader. They have been spying on us for 7 _fucking _years. We didn't notice because they have no chakra to be detected. They have these weapons, prepping for war, a nuclear war, right under our noses."

"What could _I _do? Why do you need me?" Hinata asked, defeated.

"You're the only one capable of ending this without bloodshed. If I do it alone, both sides will lose." Sasuke explained. Hinata looked at the sky suddenly.

"2 days." She said. "Give me two days to prepare myself. Then meet me five miles exactly from here at midnight." Hinata turned from him.

"And Hinata," Sasuke called. "I wouldn't be giving up on my hunt for my brother if it wasn't serious."

Hinata turned to see him gone.

* * *

"You seem stressed, still having clan problems?" Ino glanced at Hinata checking the hospital cabinets.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you were stealing supplies." Ino teased. Hinata turned smiling meekly at Ino.  
"Any word from team 7?" Hinata asked. Ino leaned against the wall. "Actually there is. Shino mentioned to Choji that they hand an encounter with Orchimaru and Kabuto. He said they were going to follow them after Sai went along but decide it best to come back." Ino replied.

"When do they return?" Hinata asks.

"Uhh, tomorrow night I believe. Don't worry, Hinata, Naruto will be fine." Ino teased, walking out. Hinata slid down to the floor, sighing. A day has already passed and she planned on meeting up with Sasuke tomorrow. What luck that would be that they would be returning the same day. If they run into team 7, she knows they won't let them go without a fight. Well, let him go.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Hinata." Kiba looked at Neji. Kiba, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru were standing outside the ramen shop. "You've noticed that too?" Ino asked. "What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"She's not training, Ino said she seen her stealing medical supplies." Kiba said.

"Hinata, _steal_?" Tenten eyes widen.

"And I thought it was just me noticing." Shikamaru sighed. "Choji told me she has been stocking up on food. If it weren't me, I'd say she's planning on leaving, soon."

"Like on a mission, right." Ino asked.

"No the team is on temporarily halt until Team 7 returns." Kiba said.

"No, she couldn't be running away." Neji said.

"No need to deny, the facts are in front of you."Shikamaru said.

"She must be depressed, she mention how the clan looks down on her." Ino lowered her eyes.

"We have to stop her." Tenten said.

"Remember what happen when Naruto tried to stop Sasuke." Kiba said.

"No." Neji said. "This is her choice, she'll come back."

Hinata looked back at the Hyuga compound and prayed she made the right decision. She turned to see Neji.

"Neji." She breathed.

"Hinata, why?" he stepped forward as she stepped back. _'He knows'_ she thought.

"The elders are only prepping you, it's not as bad as it seems." Neji tried to reason.

"Ah," Hinata shifted. "Ino" she smiled softly.

"Neji, are you here to stop me?" She asked. "Because I've made my decision." Hinata hands glowed.

"And what is that?" Neji asked

"I can't be a leaf shinobi right now." Hinata told him. Neji took in her appearance. She wore all black, similar to what Tenten wore during the chunin exams and her leaf headband was gone.

"I'm going, Neji. Goodbye." Hinata smiled before taking off.

* * *

Naruto stopped suddenly, confused. "Naruto, what are you doing we have to get back to the village immediately!" Sakura yelled. Naruto raised his hand, telling her to stop.

"I sense him." Naruto said. "He's surpressing his chakra, but I know it's _him."_

"Naruto are you talking about-"Sakura stepped towards him.

"It's Sasuke. He's a couple of miles from here! We have to go!" Naruto shouted before taking off. **"NARUTO!** Wait up!" Sakura took off after him.

Yamato sighed, before following, knowing he won't be able to stop them.

* * *

Sasuke was leaned against a tree when he felt her presence. He opened his eyes to see her.

"You never told me, where exactly are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Far east. It took me five day to reach the border. With you it'll be over a week. I have to make some stops anyway." Sasuke stood up straight. Hinata suddenly froze.

"Shit." Sasuke growled, quickly standing in front of Hinata. Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato landed in front of them.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before his eyes settled on Hinata. "Hinata?" he said confused.

Hinata bit her lip, nevoursly. "Sasuke Uchiha. Stand down." Yamato stepped forward.

"Wait." Sakura stepped forward. "He has Hinata, you can't attack."

Sasuke just observed them. "Let's go." He told Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled. Hinata flinched. "Where's you leaf band? Why are you with him?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But this doesn't involve you." Hinata turned her back to him. Naruto sneered.

"I won't lose another friend. I refuse!"

* * *

A/N : Tadaaaa, I told ya I'll be back right? Well, I don't have my computer still. I have my dad's computer since he's out of town. But anyway I'll be updating as much as I can. I already explain to some of you that this would be a three part story. Just so you know this is after Sai goes with Ororichmaru because that's where I actually stopped at. I had got this awesome idea! Fair warning, there will be character deaths in part 1 of this story. The plot is, what would the shinobi world be when they meet US! I might need a beta because I writing directly from my notebook and I get kinda impatient when typing and looking at my pages and tend to rush myself. So if you would like to help message me! I'll update later this week.


End file.
